the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Emily the Stirling Single
Emily (Full name: Emily Stirling) is a Stirling Single tender engine. She works mostly on the Main Line and once ran the Misty Valley Branch Line . She also has her own set of coaches . Emily acts as a sisterly figure to the other engines, and though she can be bossy at times, she has a big heart. Bio Personality In the seventh season, Emily acted as a sisterly figure to the others. She is kind and compassionate, and is always sensitive to the other engines' feelings. If she wrongs someone, knowingly or not, she is quick to apologise. From the eighth to the sixteenth seasons, however, Emily has had an occasional nature of being fussy, bossy and rebellious to others, and sometimes rather testy and sarcastic. She had strived to be the best and sometimes caused mishaps, but often made up for them when she realised her errors. From the seventeenth season onwards, Emily has been portrayed more closely to her original personality, along with subtler shades of bossiness and overconfidence. She often acts as a voice of reason to the rest of the Steam Team, particularly when James gets too big for his wheels, or when a friend needs moral support. Basis Emily is based on a Great Northern Railway G3 Stirling Single 4-2-2. Designed by Patrick Stirling in 1870 with 8ft 1in driving wheels and outside cylinders, they were specifically built for high speed expresses between London and York. These locomotives were capable of hauling 280 ton trains at 50 mph, though they could reach 85 mph on lighter services. A total of 53 were built at Doncaster between 1870 and 1895, in three series introduced in 1870, 1884 and 1894 respectively; the last was withdrawn in 1916. The only surviving member of her class (No. 1) is on display at the National Railway Museum. Physical Appearance Emily is painted emerald green with gold and yellow lining. She has chocolate coloured running-boards and her buffers were originally bronze but are now silver. For the Great Railway Show, gold trim and flowers were added to her coat for her participation in the best decorated engine parade. When in equine form, Emily is a alicorn mare with an emerald green coat, with a black mane and tail. And has purple eyes. With a golden whistle for a Cutie Mark. In Trainbot form, Main Weaponry Engine *M60 machine gun Trainbot form *Dual Barreled Phaser cannons *Cutting Disk Club *Emerald Green Trainbot Saber Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Females Category:Engines Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tender Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Stirling Singles Category:Equines Category:Alicorns Category:Tomboys Category:Sarcastic Characters Category:Compassionate Characters Category:Overconfident Characters Category:Bossy Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Jedi Consulars Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Gunners Category:Riflemen Category:Laser Users Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Trainbots Category:Autobots Category:The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team